


Thank You

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: Dean is captured, don’t want to say any more than that, it will give away the story.  Thanks to @whumped-up for the amazing prompt and thanks to @femmedplume for the brainstorming and editing assistance!





	Thank You

Dean slowly came to, licking his split lip and groaning.  He tried to put his hand to his face to asses the damage, but couldn’t. He was sitting on a metal chair, hands and feet attached with handcuffs.  He winced at the burning sensation above his eye, there was definitely a cut there.  Nose might be broken too, the way it was throbbing.  Dean took stock of his situation, looking around the room.  The walls were metal and the only door in the room had a small window in it near the top.  

 _I should’ve known it was a trap_ , Dean admonished himself.  He and Sam had been ambushed when they’d responded to an anonymous tip about vampires killing people.  Of course the “lair” they had been lured to was deep in the woods.  About twenty guys had bum rushed them, punching and kicking before they even had a chance to draw their guns.  Dean had managed to get a few good licks in before they overpowered him, though.

He coughed, blood splattering on his pants.  Yep, couple of ribs broken too.  Who the hell were these guys?  What did they want?  Well, at least Sam had escaped.  As they were beating the shit out of him, he saw Sam hauling ass off into the trees.  He would get help and then these guys would be sorry they messed with the Winchesters.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a guy walked in – one who looked like he lived at the gym eight days a week shooting steroids in his ass.  He leaned up against the far wall, crossed his arms over his bulging chest muscles, and stared at Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow coolly. “Can I…help you, Steroids?”  

Steroids just stared.

“Okay.”

Next in the door was an older gentleman; three piece suit, cufflinks, the whole GQ look.  He pulled a chair from the corner and sat, smoothing down his coat.

“So Dean, where is the nephilim family?”

Dean stared at him blankly.  “The what?”

“Please don’t play dumb, it makes both of us look bad.  Where is the family of nephilim that you helped escape?”

“Are you an angel?”

He didn’t respond.

Dean rolled his eyes.  “Oh…that’s just fucking perfect.  Angels.  Just what I need right now, a bunch of winged dickbags asking me stupid questions.”

The angel sighed.  “So, you’re not going to tell us where they are then?”

“Who?”

“The entire family of nephilim that you helped escape before we could kill them.  I believe there is a mother, a father, and two sons.”

“Dude, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The angel nodded, his lips set in a firm line.  He stood and Dean braced himself for the torture, but he just…left the room.  Steroids followed, shutting the door and locking it.  What the hell?  What kind of torture was this, the silent treatment?  

From somewhere outside his room came harsh screaming.  Well someone was getting tortured, that’s for sure.  Maybe they were waiting to see if his mind would break before they broke his body?

One thing he knew for certain, he had to keep playing dumb, or that family would be dead. Nephilim or not, they were good people; they didn’t deserve to die because they lost the genetic lottery.  Cas had introduced the Williams to the Winchesters; he’d known them for years, hidden them from the angels and heaven.  He’d branded their ribs with the same sigils Sam and Dean were carrying, and taught them how to turn off Angel radio, how to hide their abilities.  

A few weeks ago, Cas had called Sam, worried the angels were getting too close.  They had moved the family into the bunker for a while until they could get tickets out of the country.  They could have just teleported, but that would have drawn too much attention.  Much better to go about it the human way.  

Jake, Melody, Sawyer, and Derrick had instantly tugged at Sam and Dean’s heartstrings.  The brothers were two years apart, and couldn’t be more like Sam and Dean if they had planned it.  Dean had taught Sawyer how to shoot at the target, cheering when he hit the bullseye.  Sam had taught Derrick how to go online and find any evidence of their family and erase it.  The family had been gone for about three days now.  Dean hoped they were far enough away to be safe.  At least that was one bonus to whatever the angels’ plan was: the longer they dicked around, the more time the Williams had to escape.

Dean got fidgety around hour three, when his hands went numb and his shoulders got too sore to ignore.  Maybe this was going to be the torture…boredom.  If it was, it was better than whatever was being done to the people outside his cell; God, the sounds of agony and pain were never-ending.  How many people were in this place?  

The door opened again.  Muscles took up his position in the corner, and GQ Angel reclaimed the chair in front of Dean.  This time Dean managed to catch a glimpse outside his room of a long hallway lined with metal doors.  

What the fuck?  Since when did the angels have some sort of secret torture facility?

“Hello again, Dean.”

“Hello again, douchebag.”

“Where is the family?”

“You might wanna get your hearing aids checked.  I don’t know any families, let alone any nephilim families.”

“So we’re going to just keep playing this game, are we?”

“I mean, I prefer Monopoly.”

The angel nodded.  “All right, then.  See you in the morning.”  He left, Steroids right behind him.

What the hell was going on?  Clearly they didn’t have any problem torturing people, judging from the begging and pleading and screaming he could hear from the other room.  So why weren’t they torturing him?  

He managed to get a small amount of sleep, head slumped down, chin on his chest, but the pain in his neck woke him every time.  His knees were starting to burn from the way they were bent to allow his ankles to be shackled to the chair.  

 _What the fuck is this whining?  You were in HELL man.  This is nothing._   Dean shook his head.   _Keep it together._

The next morning, he assumed, the two angels came back again.  GQ asked the same question again.  Dean played dumb, again.  They left, again.  Damn, when was the torture going to start?  The anticipation was killing him.  And his ass was killing him.  The metal chair was not exactly what you’d call comfortable.

Plus he really, really had to pee.

They came in a few hours later, asking the same questions.

“I don’t understand what you dumbasses aren’t getting about this.  I don’t know any nephilim family.”

“You need to tell us the truth Dean.”  GQ Angel said, one prim leg crossed over the other.

“No, what I need is the bathroom. And then a cheeseburger.  I’m starving.”

The angel sighed, stood and left the room.  

As Steroid Angel was leaving, Dean said, “So what, no room service in this place?”

Steroid Angel turned around, a smirk on his face.  “Hunger is the least of your problems.”

He slammed the door, locking it and staring through the small window before walking away.  What the hell was that supposed to mean?  They hadn’t touched him.  He had been here for two days and not a hair had been harmed on his head.  This was the weirdest torture he had ever experienced.  And where the fuck was Sam with the calvary?  Surely he would’ve called Cas by now.  Why weren’t they storming in here and rescuing him?

Things went the same way for a week, if Dean counted his days right.  The two angels would come in, ask him about the family, he wouldn’t answer, and they’d leave.

They had brought him a bucket, but no food and no water. He was getting weaker by the minute, and starting to worry that Sam wouldn’t find him before he starved to death.  Was this place that well hidden?

The door opened as usual, and Dean jerked his head up from the small nap he had been taking.  But this time GQ Angel came in the door first.

“Where’s Muscles?”  Dean yawned.  

His question was soon answered as the big guy backed into the room.  He was dragging something.  No, not some _thing_ , some _one_.  He dropped the person on the floor in front of Dean’s chair.  Dean felt bile rising up the back of his throat.  He would recognize that long brown hair anywhere.

“Sam?”

Big guy rolled Sam over onto his back and Dean could see the full extent of the damage.  Both of Sam’s eyes were swollen shut, his nose was definitely broken, and blood was dripping from his mouth.  His fingernails had all been pulled off and there were numerous bruises and cuts on his body.  All the times that Dean had refused to answer, all the times that he’d heard screams of agony…it had been Sam.

“I will kill you motherfuckers!”  Dean screamed, veins popping out in his arms as he strained against the handcuffs.

“It’s a shame.  Your brother had to suffer because you wanted to play games instead of just answering my question.”  GQ angel tsked as he knelt down beside Sam.  He picked up Sam’s hand and wiggled an obviously broken finger.  Sam writhed in pain, trying to pull away, but the big angel held him in place.

“Get your hands off him or I swear to god I will rip them off your body,” Dean threatened the angel, murderously quiet.

“Oh will you now?”  GQ stood, wiping Sam’s blood off his hands with a fancy handkerchief.

“You touch him again and it will be the last thing you do.”  Dean hissed.

GQ chuckled, “I’d love to see that.”

Suddenly a bright light lit up the room.  GQ spun around in time to see Cas pulling the angel blade out of Muscles’ back.

“Castiel?!”

“Let these boys go.  I don’t want to kill you, brother.”  Cas took a step towards GQ, who vanished with a squeak.  

Cas dropped the Angel Blade, running to Dean’s chair and unlocking the handcuffs with the touch of a finger.

Dean dropped to his knees beside Sam, hands fluttering around the various cuts and bruises, scared to touch him.  “Sam?  Sammy, can you hear me?”

Sam groaned, turning his head toward his brother’s voice.  “Dean?”

“Yeah, I’m here man.  Cas is here, he’s gonna heal you okay?”

Cas knelt to touch his fingers to Sam’s forehead.  

Sam cried out, a sound Dean had never heard from him before, and pushed away from Cas.  “No, no angels.  No more.  Please…no more.”  

Cas’ face fell.  He hated seeing Sam in so much pain because of his kind.  He stood and backed into the corner of the room, giving Sam space.

Dean’s heart broke.  This was all his fault.  “Okay, it’s okay man.  He won’t touch you, I promise.  We’ll just fix you up the old fashioned way.  I’m gonna help you get up now okay?”  

Sam nodded.  Dean put his arm around Sam’s back, helping him sit up.  He pulled the tattered remains of Sam’s shirt closed, buttoning the one button that was left.  “You think you can stand?”  

“I…I think so,” Sam said.

“All right, let’s try it,” Dean said gently.  It was rough, but he got Sam standing.  They slowly walked out of the building, Sam leaning heavily on Dean.  Dean squinted at the bright sunlight, it seemed like they had been in there forever.  Luckily Cas had brought Baby right to the front door.  Dean slid Sam gently into the backseat so he could lie down.  He pulled the old blanket they kept back there out of the footwell and laid it across Sam.  

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam shuddered, pulling the blanket around him tightly.

Dean shut the door, hands gripping the top of the car.   _Thank you?_   Sam should be cussing at him, swearing at him, refusing to call him a brother after what he let happen to him.

“Dean,” Cas said.  “It’s not your fault. They kept dozens of humans here, and–”

“Don’t Cas…just…don’t.”

Cas pressed his lips together, started to say something else, then stopped.  He knew nothing he would say would make his friend forgive himself.

“Thank you for saving us.  Now I’m going to take my brother home and fix him…as best I can.”  Dean never turned around, just walked to his side of the car and got in.

As they drove off, Cas went back inside to free the other victims and heal their wounds.  If they would let him.


End file.
